


Jealousy

by wrennette



Series: GK drabbles [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST, Unrequited, archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's none of Fick's business, but he really wishes it was. Can be read independently or as a sequel of sorts to Unconditional Surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: Made up stuff.

The key to understanding Colbert seemed to be understanding the relationship between him and Person. Fick found himself inventing excuses to go by Team One's HM-V after dark, found himself trying to determine if Person was the naturally handsy, affectionate type, or if it was Colbert elicited that reaction. Because Person was constantly touching the sergeant. Small touches, nothing suspicious. A brush of their knees when they squatted side by side discussing maneuvers. Person wiping dust from Colbert's drawn face when they climbed out of their Ranger Graves in the morning. Nothing to indicate they were anything but good friends. But Fick couldn't help but imagine, with a sickening lurch of his stomach, that there was more to it than that.


End file.
